The present invention relates to a rack bush and a rack-and-pinion steering system including the rack bush.
A steering system described in Patent Literature 1 below includes a rack shaft in which a first rack and a second rack are aligned in an axial direction. A first pinion on a first pinion shaft which transmits a steering assisting force meshes with the first rack, and a second pinion on a second pinion shaft which transits a manual steering force meshes with the second rack.
A first rack bush is disposed at a first end portion of the rack shaft, and a second rack bush is disposed between the first rack and the second rack of the rack shaft. The first rack bush and the second rack bush each include an annular portion which surrounds the whole circumference of the rack shaft and a portion having an arc-shaped section which extends in an axial direction from the annular portion. An elastic projecting portion formed on an inner circumference of the portion having the arc-shaped section is in contact with a back portion on an outer circumferential surface of the rack shaft where the first rack and the second rack are not formed. This enables the first rack bush and the second rack bush to support the rack shaft so as to slide in the axial direction.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2014-84002